degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 9. "Training Day"
Episode 9. "Training Day" Central Character: Damian Alex, Cam, Nick and Triggerfinger are at the hostage holding, stunned by what Alex has done. Cam: Wh-What did you do? What did you do?! Alex: He deserved it. Cam: No he didn’t! Do you realize what you’ve done? How bad things could get? You just murdered one of them. Nick: Look, maybe she did us a favour. She did what we couldn’t. Cam: We don’t get to decide who lives and dies. Especially when they haven’t killed one of our own. Nick: I know we have a little truce or whatever going on, but didn’t you kill a couple of them back at our camp? Cam: That was self-defense. This was murder. Alex: They need to understand that we’re not theirs to take. That we’re not going to be sitting ducks. (looking at Triggerfinger) This is for vengeance. Cam: I get it. This is your doing. Triggerfinger: I didn’t tell her to do anything. Alex: You didn’t have to. You’re apart of our family, and when one suffers, we all help make things right. Damian and Xav have arrived to the site. Damian: What the hell happened here? Everybody hesitates, giving nervous looks to one another. .*Flashback* Damian is chasing somebody through an airport. The man continues to run through other passengers and pushes his way through security, down a corridor, and boarding onto a departing plane. Damian is right on his trail, as well as multiple security officers. Damian boards the plane, making sure it doesn’t leave the ground. The convict has made it to the tail section of the plane, and when Damian arrives, he is nowhere to be found. Damian, gun raised, slowly walks through the isle. Damian: It’s alright everybody. Everything is under control. There is just an unauthorized passenger on this plane. Come out with your hands up, now! Damian continues walking through the isle, nearing the end. Suddenly, the convict stands up, gun in hand, pointed at an innocent passenger that is now shielding him. Man: Don’t come any closer, Mars. Damian: Think about what you’re doing. Man: I’m already in too deep. Nothing’s gonna change now. Damian: I’m not gonna argue with you there. You’re practically a dead man. But if you let her go, and take your arresting like a big boy, I can make things a lot easier for you. The man lets the woman free. Damian brings the convict to the ground and puts him in handcuffs, with multiple passengers recording the event on their phones. Damian escorts the convict out of the plane. Cut to Damian’s office, where he is sitting with the convict, still in handcuffs. Damian: You threw it all away. 20 years as a marshall, and you threw it away for some coke smuggling? Man: You’re gonna wake up one day Mars and realize that this life isn’t satisfying enough. There’s more to life than just flying all over the world and babysitting fugitives. All the action’s on the ground. Damian: And you chose to be on the wrong side of the action. You can’t criticize me for not experiencing any of the shit police officers go through while slinging coke in foreign countries. And do I need to turn on the news for you to remind you of all the police brutality against niggas like me? Damian turns on the tv, and there’s a story of him arresting his partner, with videos from the plane passengers. Damian: And you say flight marshalls are underrated. Man: God, Mars, I hope reality hits you soon. What, does a plane crash need to happen for you to open your eyes? Damian sits back in his chair, smirking and shaking his head. .*Present* It’s the next morning. The survivors are on the beach, awaiting Damian and Xav’s news. Damian: Alright, listen up. We are in a very critical position. As Sarah announced yesterday, the islanders are coming to attack. This isn’t what we wanted, but we have no choice. We need to be ready. Since yesterday, the Captain and myself have been recruiting people to join our battalion. When I call your name, step forward. Today is Training Day people. Cameron Kwon. Cam steps forward, letting go of Yazzy’s hand that he’s holding. Damian: Brandon Carlyle. Lizzy: Wait, wait. Are you sure? You’re still recovering from that insect bite. Brandon: I’ll be fine. Brandon kisses Lizzy, then steps forward. Tori: (to Guddon) I really hope this works. Guddon: 6 days...we don’t have time to get ready. Tori: I was talking to Triggerfinger about it. She has plenty of weapons. Some she made, some she found. She even has dynamite. Guddon: Where did she get explosives? Tori: This island used to be a military base. There’s plenty of weapons hidden. Damian: Guddon Jarrah. Guddon looks at Tori, who gives her a smile. Guddon steps forward. Damian: Nicholas Smith. Nick: Whoa, I didn’t enlist for the army. Damian: Well it’s too bad that you don’t have a choice in this. Nick: Look, my job is looking after the kids. Not to get killed. I’ve already got one bullet to the shoulder, I’m not trying to get one to the head. Damian: Listen, Smith. You’re going to do what you’re told. Got it? Let one of the females worry about babysitting. Yazzy: That’s offensive. Damian shoots Yazzy a look, then continues reading names from his list. Damian: And last but not least, Triggerfinger. Triggerfinger steps forward. Damian: Lookin’ good, as always. Triggerfinger: I’ve got a question for you, Officer. Damian: Shoot. But, not literally. Triggerfinger: Don’t you think this battalion is missing some...estrogeno? Guddon: Yeah, why are Triggerfinger and I the only females on this team? There’s over 30 of us. Would’ve made more sense to dip into our side of the pool. Cam: Why isn’t Sarah on this team? Sarah arrives. Sarah: Yeah, Mars. What’s up? Damian: I didn’t think you were ready. You’ve been off ever since...well, ever since you killed Ari. Sarah: You’re acting like it’s the first time I, a member of the air force, has taken a man’s life. Damian: You’re just unstable, that’s all. Same with that squirrely one, who opened fire onto our captive. Alex’s face drops. She takes off. Damian: You see? Women are too emotional. Very unreliable. Very untrustworthy. At least Triggerfinger knows what she’s doing. Damian begins to turn, but Sarah turns his shoulder back to face him. Sarah: I don’t remember electing you as...well, anything. I’m the one who kept the Tailees going for several days, while you got kidnapped by (pointing at Triggerfinger) her on your first day here. Damian: You also lead one of the islanders here, allowed 4 of your people to be kidnapped, and a couple more to die while crossing a fucking bridge. Isn’t there still a survivor out there all alone? Triggerfinger: We’ll put this up to a vote. For all those who want to be lead by a discriminatory hardass, say “I”. Barely anyone agrees. Triggerfinger: How about an unreliable hardass? Sarah: Hey... Again, barely anyone agrees. Triggerfinger: And how about me? This time, more people cheer, making it clear that they trust Triggerfinger to lead them. Triggerfinger: The people have spoken. Sarah, Tori, and everyone who’s stepped forward, come with me. As well as any females who wish to fight. Triggerfinger begins walking with the battalion to Damian’s training camp that he set up overnight. Damian: (to Xav) Not you too… Xav shrugs his shoulders and follows Triggerfinger. Damian: Fine. Game on. Alex is sitting on the beach, looking into the ocean, upset. She’s joined by Yazzy. Yazzy: On the first day that we crashed here, I was sitting right here. And I felt insane. Alex: You and me both, sister. Yazzy: Hey...if you’re insane, then I’m Nanny Carrie. Alex gives her a confused look. Yazzy: One Tree Hill reference...anyways. I sat here, and I was in a cycle of hysterical crying to hysterical laughter. I just could not believe this was real. And then I just stopped. Stopped thinking about where I was or what happened. And swear I felt like I was sitting right beside my husband. Enjoying the sunset. Alex: I’m mad at him. Yazzy: Aha, I know. And I want you to stay mad at him. He was out of line. But please understand how triggering it was for him. He took lives on this island too. He’s trying to put on this brave face. Even with me. And we tell each other everything that’s on our minds. But he doesn’t want me to worry. Alex: About what? Yazzy: About how this island is changing him. Honestly, it’s changing all of us. It’s normal, given the new surroundings and the danger. But we can’t be divided. Never, ever. Alex: I just wanted justice for Triggerfinger’s daughter. I wanted to feel control. I’m not a bad person. Yazzy: No, you’re not. I will never see you as that. Alex and Yazzy hug, with Alex crying on her shoulder. Cut to Damian, who’s returning from the forest. He runs into Jake. Jake: Did you not get the memo? Or do dictators love to shoot the messenger? Damian: Get the hell out of my way. Damian pushes Jake and walks away, with Jake following. Jake: Ever since Ari was exposed as being an islander creep, a buddy system for the forest was enacted. Damian: I’m the one who made that rule, genius. Jake: So you wouldn’t mind if I followed your tracks to find out what you’re hiding enough to break that rule? Damian stops and turns to Jake, getting in his face. Damian: Listen, you Fall Out Boy reject. Triggerfinger: (from a distance) Hey! Damian sees Triggerfinger coming towards him. Damian: What? One hour and you’ve already come crawling back for help? Triggerfinger: Remember that I have zero patience. Damian: Why do you think I gave you the name Triggerfinger? Triggerfinger: Where are the weapons? Damian: No bullshit. I have them. They belong to my battalion. Triggerfinger: They belong to me and I gave them to the camp’s battalion. Así Dios me ayude, if you don’t return them now… Damian: Or what? .*Flashback* Damian is walking through his front door, and is rushed by two children, a boy and a girl no older than 10 each. Damian: Hey hey. Woman: Finally. Damian looks up to see his wife at the top of the staircase. She comes down and kisses him. Kids: Ewwww. Damian: Go on, get outta here aha. Woman: You just had to make the news right before you started your vacation, didn’t you? Damian: What can I say? You married a hero. Woman: Well, hero, welcome back to reality. We have visitors. Damian looks into the living room and sees a couple of parents sitting on the couch. Woman: I spoke with Aaron upstairs and told him to come down with the apology. Man: Thank you, Dorothy. Damian: Wait, what happened with Aaron? Dorothy: There was an incident at school yesterday. He asked one of his classmates out on a date, and when she rejected him, he called her...the B word. Damian: And I assume you’re her parents. Woman: We feel that Aaron could use a bit more...discipline. Man: I mean, we understand his situation. Being a foster kid since he was 3 and all. Damian: Hey, you have no idea. I don’t appreciate the patronizing. He’s a preteen boy. He’ll say and do stupid things. Frankly, I don’t think you need an apology. Dorothy: Damian...this isn’t about the parents. It’s about Aaron respecting girls. That’s what he’s apologizing for. Woman: (under her breath) Now I see where he gets his misogyny from. Damian shoots her a look. .*Present* At the training camp, Sarah and Tori enter a fighting ring to practice their combat. Sarah: You ready, city girl? Tori: Bring it, G.I. Jane. Sarah and Tori prepare to fight, with Tori throwing the first punch, missing Sarah entirely. Sarah smirks, and does the same thing, purposely stopping right before Tori’s nose. Sarah: Don’t you know anything? You need to protect your face. Sarah grabs Tori’s wrists and adjusts her fists to block her face. Sarah: That way, when I swing, you’ll be able to block. Sarah and Tori resume to their match, with Sarah kicking Tori’s side. Tori winces, and attempts to do the same thing, with Sarah grabbing onto Tori’s leg midair. Sarah flips Tori, landing in the sand. Tori spits sand out of her mouth and charges at Sarah, knocking her to the ground. Brandon: Damn, she’s quick. Guddon: Yeah. Sarah and Tori wrestle in the sand. Sarah manages to pin Tori down. She begins breathing heavy, and her mind fills with flashbacks of her killing Ari. Tori manages to get her hands free and tries to get Sarah off of her, but Sarah retaliates and begins hitting Tori. Triggerfinger: Hey hey hey! That’s enough. Triggerfinger throws Sarah off of Tori. Triggerfinger: You need a time-out. Sarah: No, what I need is to not be put up against a weak bitch like her. I’m the most trained person on this beach. Why do I need to train like these civilians? Sarah storms off, with Xav following her. Xav: Sarah, don’t walk away from this. Sarah: Why not? I’m just wasting my damn time. Xav: You said it yourself. You’re the most trained one. You know how to do this. You’re going to be the one we need to rely on. Now what happened back there? Sarah: Nothing. Xav: It sure as hell didn’t look like nothing. What was it? Frustration? Heatstroke? PTSD? Sarah shoots Xav a look, before continuing to storm off. Damian walks in the opposite direction, towards the training camp. He approaches Xav. Damian: What’s her problem? Triggerfinger: Are you back with the weapons? Damian: Actually, yes. Damian slings a dufflebag full of guns and rifles off his shoulder and drops it onto the ground. Damian: I’m a misogynist asshole who can’t see female independence and strength even if it hit me in the face. Triggerfinger: And it only took you several hours to realize that. Damian: Actually it took me my whole life to realize that. To realize that my patriarchy hasn’t done me any good. Especially when it comes to my foster son Aaron. Tori looks at Damian, shocked and confused. Damian: I realized that I needed to do things differently when it comes to surviving this Hell we’re in. Triggerfinger: If you think this will make me put you on the battalion… Damian: Even if it means telling me to do anything you say? Triggerfinger laughs. Picking up the dufflebag, she walks back to the training camp, with everyone else following. Tori: You have a foster son? Damian: Yeah...multiple foster kids, actually. I grew up in one and after being bounced from one terrible home to the next, I finally found a loving home and knew that I would offer the same. Do you have kids? Tori hesitates. Tori: Yes, actually. Aaron. Damian stops in his tracks, looking at Tori. Category:Blog posts